


Schools Out

by pushkin666



Series: Undiscovered Country [6]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Lewis Summer Challenge 2018, M/M, Pre-Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Written for the Lewis Summer Challenge.  The prompt was Schools Out by Alice Cooper.  Robbie is being watched.





	Schools Out

Robbie looked out of his bedroom window and sighed. They were still there the pair of them. Watching the house. Watching him. He'd tried to get rid of them, had even been down to speak to them. Hell, to try to scare them off but it hadn't worked. All they'd done was smile and flash their fangs. Vampire stalkers - it was all he needed.

They said that they'd been told to guard him, sent by the Master of the City and who was Robbie to gainsay them. They looked like school boys, teenagers when turned but Robbie knew that meant nothing. "Schools out" he'd muttered at them, but they'd simply smiled and told him they'd be here until Hathaway picked him up in the morning.

It was beginning to stifle him, and Robbie had spoken to James about it, told him he didn't need watching all the time, but James had told him that as long as Robbie was in danger it was down to him to keep him safe. Robbie let the curtains drop and he turned back to the bed where Monty lay curled up. Robbie smiled. If he was going to be honest with himself, he was quite touched at James’ concern.


End file.
